Tempesta Genesis I Dawn of a Spectral King Ch I
by SpectralXX
Summary: The first Chapter as promised i hope you all enjoy reading please leave me a review this is my first attempted at posting online and such so please rember that @,@ first video game charecter is included other then that enjoy ch 2 will come out whenever but soon i hope


**Chapter I Tressured Memory's**

**Year: 4503. **

Raziel: *he layed there nearly motionless as a large part of a nearby building had collapsed on his lower half his Black Armour that resembled the night sky without any star's to pair up with it would seem a little less scary as his own blood patched around it along with his face. he seemed to be near his end as his eyes peared into the sky the flame's around the now desolate city raging on from a battle that was fought by him he blinked and smiled faintly*

i...wonder...i...if everyone...is fine...

*he tilted his head slightly thinking of the people he cared deeply for these included the ones that despised him he smiled warmly to himself as the blood ran down the side of his mouth his weapon a few meter's away stuck in the ground as he turned to gaze at it then back into the sky*

i guess...i'm no longer...needed... *memory's of the deeds he had done the ones he fought alongside with the ones that died as he watched on the ones that died protecting him that made him lose his mind a faint tear rolled down his cheek as he shut his eyes slowly as if time stood still he began to lose his hearing the memory of one last person crossed his mind and the words that she spoke*

?: i will...never like you...or want anything to do with you...i HATE YOU!. i wish i dont ever have to see you again... *she spoke as she vanished into the dark*

Raziel: *He spoke these final words* thats fine...because iv always...just wanted...you...and everyone else...just to be happy...i'm glad...i can finally..grant this last wish...and im glad...it was yours...*He chuckled quietly as if a little spark of life energised him but this spark were the memorys he had his most tressured possesion* i...i wonder where it all started *he chuckled quietly yet again.* i'v forgotten...a little...

*as he spoke he would enter a flashback to explain his memory's to himself as if to tell himself a story or to anyone who may be listening to him*

**-Flash Back Year: 4490-**

*a boy would come running down a hill as he panted quickly his short silvery hair swaying around slightly he carried a bag like pouch and wore a uniform with a dragon on it he spoke to himself*

?: d...damnit if im late Shes going to be so mad!... *he continued to rush as he jumped from the hill gasping slightly falling into a thicket which he poped his head out and blinked carefully as he gazed around to see if anyone saw. he sighed in relief and began to make his way across the gravel like path he entered a village and would continue on running*

Tall man: *he began to whistle as he turned a corner spotting the boy but by then it was to late he would gasp as he quickly move out of the way tripping on a stone and falling down he tried to move his hands to stop his fall but as they touched the ground he hit a cats tail that was nearby the event as if it were normal *

Cat: *it was minding its own business before it felt a strong sharp pain it squeeled faintly its claws instantly extending before it latched onto the man's face who seemed to gasp around in agony*

?: IM SORRY ! *he called out as he looked behind and continued on going through an alley panting heavily spotting a wall he would raise his hand* Yetsura Jin! *he incanted to himself his hand extended towards the wall but the magic would fail he grunted slightly as if this were normal he then jumped onto the wall and climbed over it he began to make his way even further down the alley as he stopped and peared outward's he gazed as he tried to catch his breath tilting his head slightly*

* in the distance it would show An enormus building almost like a castle but the doubt was taken away when an even more enormous castle like structure was seen not to far from it the first building seemed much different as it seemed to be more open spaced from here he would begin running again as he made his way towards it from a straight path*

*4 minute's later he would arrive at the front gate of said building students male and female conversing in the same uniform except the female one seemed more open it was sleeveless for some while others varied from hoodies to long sleeved and some even jackets allthough what stood out was the badges on the shoulders some were Red others Green and other's Blue and infact there were some white ones which only the most dignified in the arts wore the ones that would go on to have brighter future's as high priests or arch mages*

*making his way to the gate he spoke to himself* i...made it *he spoke in an exhausted tone*... *He gazed up and noticed a girl with pink hair and an athletic like body she wore a sleeveless variation of the uniform with a Green Badge but what really stood out was her pink hair which styled uniquely and suited her well. like the boy he gulped nervously as she was conversing with a group of people happily she seemed so innocent and kind he thought to himself infact she was well...to 99% of the people he gazed around more and spotted a statue of a male who didnt seem to be much older then himself clad in armour with a sword he walked over to it and read the plate*

In honor of Septemis...Great Hero of and saviour of this world who inspired a joint empire between man and magical bieng's alike... wielding his sword Spell surger...he...fough-... *before he finished someone placed his hand on his shoulder as he would slowly turn around. shocking as the person was it was the girl from earlier as she spoke to him*

?: Raziel...i saw you looking at me...what the hell did i say about doing so...

Raziel: c...claire...i...im sorry...

Lightning: thats lightning...to you...useless idiot... have you not ruined my life enough...when i have told you not to look at me...

Raziel: im...sorry *He sighed slightly as he gulped*

Lightning: im letting you off...this one time only because i dont want to be late...your a pest to everyone...we dont even want you here...the sooner you leave the better...

Raziel: *He nodded weakly as she walked off her friends gazing and chuckling quietly at him as they watched on there appearances belonged to protagonists who should be the good guys but there wasnt anyone here like that for raziel. he was alone even his own brother barely liked him* im...sorry... *he whispered quietly as the large bell would ring the students would begin to make there way towards the entrance of the large building he sighed to himself pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket that began to glow with strange letters as they began to form a pulsating paragraph it read*

Today's First Lesson For Raziel Memthis is Arcane History your teacher is Mage Tiberius

Raziel: *he sighed and began to make his way toward's the entrance as he remembered what lightning said* i guess today...will be the same *he smiled happily as if he didnt want to let it get him down* il try my best!. *He ran off into the building with spirit and fire*

(Author's Note: as many of you know i included Lightning from FF13 I think she represents the charecter i wanted perfectly that and she is freaking awesome XD il be doing fanservice later on way later on depending on reviews i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter 2nd one will come out soon i hope " I hope"))


End file.
